Corazón invertebrado
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Su corazón invertebrado se ha quebrado por lo mucho que la ha extrañado. Este fic participa en "Fábrica de la Nación del Fuego (Pedidos de historias)" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones". Para: Azulee.


**Corazón invertebrado**

**Por** _**Nochedeinvierno13 **_

* * *

**Propiedad:** Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa en "Fábrica de la Nación del Fuego (Pedidos de historias)" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para: **Azulee.

**Petición: **Un fic que tenga como pareja a Ty Lee y Azula, de cualquier rating y de género romance. Cuya longitud no tenga más de 1000 palabras y que vaya sobre el encuentro de Azula y Ty Lee en el circo, cuando ella va a buscarla. Que muestre sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos a la hora de encender la red que había abajo de Ty Lee. ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

El circo huele al viento cálido de primavera que arrastra consigo el perfume de las flores, caramelo derretido sobre palomitas de maíz y a bocadillos salados que se venden en las tiendas de los extremos. Se trata de una carpa central donde se desarrollan todos los actos principales, rodeada de otras carpas en menor tamaño de un color rojo intenso. Su carpa es la que se encuentra más al oeste y el dueño del circo le ha dicho que le será fácil reconocerla, porque es la única que tiene un adorno rosado enroscado en el poste.

Esquiva habilidosamente a los animales que están siendo trasladados en dirección a la capa principal para comenzar el primer acto mientras se dirige hasta ella. Comprueba el adorno rosado al llegar y al ver que efectivamente se encuentra enroscado al poste, no puede evitar pensar que Ty Lee no ha cambiado en absoluto en los últimos años. Hace tanto que no la ve que ya ha perdido la noción del tiempo que han pasado separadas.

La carpa de ella huele a perfume confeccionado en la gran Ba Sing Se. La fragancia cítrica mezclada con pétalos de loto blanco es inconfundible y le sigue repugnando como la primera vez que sus fosas nasales la captaron.

—¿Un suntuoso regalo de alguno de tus admiradores? —pregunta con voz aún más suave que la seda que cubre el cuerpo de Ty Lee. Sus pupilas negras como el carbón reflejan sorpresa y miedo al mismo tiempo. Azula sonríe de lado—. No todos tienen una carpa individual en el circo por lo que visto de camino hasta aquí. ¿Cómo has conseguido tal privilegio?

—Tengo en el circo más tiempo que cualquiera de ellos y el señor Shing ha insistido. Me hubiera encantado compartir carpa con los payasos, siempre andan untando tartas de crema en el rostro y contando chistes —Ty Lee se detiene al ver el ceño fruncido de Azula. Sabe que ella no se encuentra allí para hablar sobre su localización en el circo. Se encuentra allí por algo importante, quiere ir directamente al asunto—. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Azula?

—¿Te encuentras nerviosa, Ty Lee? —dice y chasquea la lengua. Da tres pasos y se encuentra a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Ty Lee se siente súbitamente nerviosa, las manos han comenzado a cosquillearle y la boca a secársele—. Cualquiera que te escucha utilizar ese tono de voz, dice que tienes miedo de algo. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Ty Lee quiere responderle que no le tiene miedo a ella pero sabe que estaría mintiendo. Una parte de su ser le teme a las represalias que Azula va a tomar por haberla abandonado del modo que lo hizo y otra parte de su ser sigue temiendo porque sabe que ella no es de perdonar. Azula deja la deuda abierta a través de los años hasta que la misma es cobrada.

—No tengo miedo de nada, Azula —le tiembla la voz demostrando su inseguridad y Azula alza una ceja de forma interrogativa—. Solamente estoy nerviosa, es la primera función que hacemos aquí y soy la figura principal.

—«La estrella que ilumina el cielo de mi circo.» En palabras del señor Shing, he hablado con él antes de venir a verte. Quería conocer un poco de esto. Saber qué le viste al circo para huir de tu casa pero aún no la he encontrado.

Azula se voltea y se dirige a la salida de la carpa. Los ojos de Ty Lee de repente se cubren de una capa transparente como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Sabes que me uní al circo porque no quería seguir siendo una sombra en la pared que tiene seis copias idénticas a ella. Mi propio padre me confundía, mi madre me llamaba por el nombre de cualquiera de mis hermanas menos por el mió y siempre me sentí opacada.

—Si querías abandonar a tu familia, ¿por qué también me abandonaste a mí? Yo nunca te confundí, siempre te llame Ty Lee y ante mis ojos nadie más brillaría que tú. Nadie te opacaría ante mi presencia —la voz de Azula es fría como el hielo y carente de emociones—. Te veré cuando la función comience.

Transcurren unos pocos minutos antes que la trompeta suene. Invitando a los espectadores a acercarse a la carpa principal e indicando a los artistas que es hora de comenzar la actuación. Ty Lee se dirige allí y se posiciona en el extremo de la cuerda floja. Observa la red que está colocada allí por si algo sale mal y sus pies comienzan a moverse al ritmo de la música. Su boca se seca cuando ve a Azula en primera fila y su corazón comienza a latir desbocado cuando ella le dedica su mirada más calculadora. No olvida los besos prohibidos y las caricias a escondidas. No ha olvidado nada.

Las llamas que danzan sobre la red se reflejan en los ojos brillantes de Ty Lee e inmediatamente ella sabe que la deuda ha sido saldada. Azula se ha vengando por haberla abandonado aquella noche en la que decidió unirse al circo y por todos esos años donde tuvo que refugiarse en sí misma para no morir consumida por la eterna soledad.

Su corazón invertebrado se ha quebrado por lo mucho que la ha extrañado.


End file.
